1. Field of the invention.
The invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy to be airborne when thrown upwardly into the air.
2. Description of the prior art.
The prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,835,717; 2,199,163; 2,949,694 and 3,175,327, disclose projectile-like toys associated with a parachute which, after being launched into the air, unfolds to lower the projectile or figure toward the surface of the earth.
This invention is distinctive over these patents by providing a toy having a substantially saucer-shaped body provided with a recess containing a rolled-up parachute behind flap doors held in closed position by the mass of the body and toy parachute acting on door closing strands during launching. After launching the toy, the toy parachute is released by the doors opening in response to gravitational attraction and the resiliency of the rolled-up parachute.
This invention is distinctive over the above copending application by providing toy parachute retaining door closing support strand means insuring that the doors remains closed until after the toy has been thrown into the air. The released toy parachute, by being connected with the door closing strands, maintains the doors closed when lowering the toy toward the surface of the earth.